Dungeons and Dragons
Summary of This Verse Dungeons and Dragons was the first roleplaying game to exist, and set the stepping stone in place for both video game RPGs and traditional games like Warhammer. It has a very wide lore, differing immensely between editions, and has been the inspiration for many later fiction. Power of This Verse D&D features many different pantheons of deities, some vastly above Vecna, who, at his most powerful, could damage the entire infinite D&D multiverse. All these deities are locked in an eternal stalemate with each other, and yet the Lady of Pain is above the rest of the pantheon. Ao the overgod is transcendent over the entirety of one of these pantheons, ruling over the gods of Abeir-Toril and having created its crystal sphere. Beneath the deities, power is considerably lower. Demon princes and lords of Hell have considerable power, enough to control and rule over entire planes of existence and challenge some of the weaker deities. Elder evils and primordials are similarly powerful, and the strongest are capable of defeating gods outright. However, the focal point of the verse are adventurers - humans and humanoid beings whose powers come from experience and magic - and the monsters they battle. The weakest adventurers are barely better than an untrained human, while the strongest ones, though phenomenally rare, can face any of the above entities, barring perhaps the Lady and Ao. Dragons and larger monsters are also one of the chief threats of the setting, with the stronger ones possessing Town-level attacks and potentially planetary-scale reality warping. The verse also features a remarkable level of variety in abilities across its many supplements, and no small amount of hax - even comparatively weak adventurers have been shown to possess Durability Negation, for instance. Even normal humans can become Low Multiversal in the verse under certain circumstances. The verse's power tops out at High Multiverse level+ '''with Ao and the High God, and The Luminous Being is likely transcendent over an outerversal realm, making it the strongest Hasbro verse. Calculations * Elder Evils and Abominations Attack Potency * Attack Potency of some Epic Level spells * Attack Potency of various spells * Attack Potency and the speed of some spells * Attack Potency of Legendary Dragons Supporters and Opponents of This Verse '''Supporters: *Udlmaster *ZacharyGrossman273 *Omegagoldfish *HeadlessKramerGeoff777 *Serpent of the Internet 97 *ThePerpetual *Edwellken *Mr. Bambu Opponents: *ProfessorLord Neutral: *DMB 1 *Antoniofer Characters God Tier File:The_dungeon_master_by_moulinbleu-d61u428.jpg|'The Luminous Being'|link=The Luminous Being Ascendant Beings File:Ladyofpainbutbetter.png|'The Lady of Pain'|link=The Lady of Pain (Dungeons and Dragons) File:AOFanart.jpg|'Ao'|link=Ao (Dungeons and Dragons) File:Serpentofmagiccc.jpg|'The Serpent'|link=The Serpent (Dungeons and Dragons) Deities and Demonic Lords File:Orcus2.png|'Orcus'|link=Orcus File:Gruumsh_p72.jpg|'Gruumsh'|link=Gruumsh File:Herewwwwwwego.jpg|'Corellon Larethian'|link=Corellon Larethian File:Wee_Jas.jpg|'Wee Jas'|link=Wee Jas File:MoradinRenderMrBambu.png|'Moradin'|link=Moradin File:Asgorath.jpg|'Asgorath'|link=Asgorath File:LLOLLTLTLTLTTLTLTLTH.jpg|'Lolth'|link=Lolth File:Vecna Render 4e.png|'Vecna'|link=Vecna File:Dndsuccubusgoddess.jpg|'Malcanthet'|link=Malcanthet File:Theravenqueen.jpg|'The Raven Queen'|link=The Raven Queen File:D&Dunicorngoddess.jpg|'Lurue'|link=Lurue File:ZeusDnD.png|'Zeus'|link=Zeus (Dungeons and Dragons) File:OdinDnD.png|'Odin'|link=Odin (Dungeons and Dragons) File:Re-Horakhty.png|'Re-Horakhty'|link=Re-Horakhty (Dungeons and Dragons) File:GOOODOFTIME.jpg|'Labelas Enoreth'|link=Labelas Enoreth File:Sharrrr.jpg|'Shar'|link=Shar (Dungeons and Dragons) File:Asmodeus.jpg|'Asmodeus'|link=Asmodeus (Dungeons and Dragons) Elder Evils File:Atropus.png|'Atropus'|link=Atropus File:DendarHD.png|'Dendar'|link=Dendar (Dungeons & Dragons) File:D&DPandorymRendered.png|'Pandorym'|link=Pandorym File:D&DZargonRender.png|'Zargon'|link=Zargon File:Kezfrendered.png|'Kezef the Chaos Hound'|link=Kezef the Chaos Hound File:Ityak-OrtheelRoughRenderBambu.png|'Ithyak-Ortheel'|link=Ithyak-Ortheel Notable Antagonists File:AumvorRenderBambu.png|'Aumvor the Undying'|link=Aumvor the Undying File:SoneillonRoughRenderBambu.png|'Soneillon the Whispering Queen'|link=Soneillon the Whispering Queen File:ImbrarHeltharnRenderBambu.png|'Imbrar Heltharn'|link=Imbrar Heltharn Adventurers and NPCs File:Elminster.jpg|'Elminster'|link=Elminster File:Ice screenshot 20170806-015328.png|'Mordenkainen'|link=Mordenkainen File:Drizts.png|'Drizzt Do'urden'|link=Drizzt Do'urden Monsters File:RustMonstahRenderBambu.png|'Rust Monster'|link=Rust Monster File:FlumphRenderBambu.png|'Flumph'|link=Flumph File:NilbogRender.png|'Goblinoid'|link=Goblinoid (D&D) File:OgreRenderMrBambu.png|'Ogre'|link=Ogre (D&D) File:Allip.png|'Allip'|link=Allip File:MindFlayer.png|'Mind Flayer'|link=Mind Flayer (D&D) File:BalorRenderCompleted.png|'Balor'|link=Balor File:Krakrenbutrendered.png|'Kraken'|link=Kraken (D&D) File:Beholder.png|'Beholder'|link=Beholder (D&D) File:Empyrean (D&D).jpg|'Empyrean'|link=Empyrean (D&D) File:Tarrasque.png|'Tarrasque'|link=Tarrasque (D&D) File:Constellate.png|'Constellate'|link=Constellate (Dungeons and Dragons) Artifacts * The Sword of Kas Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Hasbro Category:Metafiction